Hacked
by Ashleymwilkins
Summary: Modern AU. France is still under a monarchy despite it being modern day, and the Amis is a secret organization who are plotting to overthrow the king. The rest of the world may have their back, but they need France behind them if this is going to work. E/E later on. Rated M for later on as well.
1. Chapter 1

Enjolras' apartment was packed with the "_Amis de l'ABC_" as they called themselves. Grantaire had been so proud of himself when he had thought of that pun. "We're still in school right, so it's 'ABC'" He would say in his drunken state, to anyone who would listen. "But it sounds like _l'abaissé_!"

They were all on a computer or phoning another member. _'They were so close'_ Enjolras thought triumphantly. Maybe a week more, then everything would be in place. If information of what they were doing fell into the wrong hands, they would all be publicly executed. The government would never label them as what they were, traitors to the crown or rebels; they would be too worried it would start an uprising. No, Les Amis would be called murders and rapist, the people they were trying to save would think them criminal scum. The stakes were high, though that may be an understatement. So Enjolras couldn't really be blamed for being slightly pissed when Marius strolled into their headquarters late with his stripper friend on his heels.

Enjolras made his way over to the pair. "Can I have word in private?" He muttered to Marius, not sparing the girl a single glance.

They walked into the kitchen, that had more computers then food. "Seriously, Marius? We're trying to overthrowing the king, and you feel it's okay to bring some friends along?"

"Combeferre wanted her to come." Marius replied, slightly shocked at Enjolras' anger. "I was sure you knew."

"Why would he want her? Except for the obvious reasons."

Marius scowled. He didn't like to be reminded about Eponine's line of work. It was one of the reasons Enjolras generally disliked Marius. He was just like every other elitist in France, they pretended that the people were not suffering, degrading themselves in order to make an income, and that the king had their best interest in mind. It was the 21st century for God's sake. They were the only developed country who still had an active monarchy.

"She's a Thénardier." Marius put blankly.

"AND YOU BROUGHT HER HERE?" Enjolras almost shrieked. "Any Thénardier would sell us out in a second; I don't care how pretty she is. Do you have any idea the price on our heads?"

"She's not with them anymore." He replied. Referring to the famous con-gang her father was the head of. "But she's a better hacker then any of us. I think we need her, and so do the others."

Combeferre came over to Enjolras when he saw Eponine standing awkwardly at the door. He spoke before Enjolras had a chance to turn his anger on him. "There is a whole section we can't get to that we desperately need of this is going to work. The Thénardier's hacked into it three years ago. She's our best chance, and you know it."

Enjolras looked at them both for a long moment, calculating something in his head. He didn't like not being the one giving orders, but their friends had always said Combeferre was the guide, and as much as Enjolras hated it, He knew that once again 'Ferre was right.

"If this blows up in our faces, this is all on you."

**Note: l'abaissé means "The Lowered" Les Amis de L'ABC basically means "The Friends of the Lowered or Oppressed."**


	2. Chapter 2

"The National banks." Combeferre stated dramatically. "The last piece of this little puzzle. Do you know how it was hacked that last time?"

"Well, yea." Eponine snipped. "I was the one who did it."

The boys faces all showed various amounts of impressment. "Well," Enjolras put in. "Then it should take you no time at all."

"Yes, because obviously they haven't improved their security in the past three years." Enjolras liked her snark. It was a nice break from the boys obeying orders blindly.

Corfreyrac showed her their equipment, and she went straight to work. Eponine didn't move from her post for the rest of the day. She ignored everyone and typed long, complicated codes, muttering to herself under her breathe. It bothered Enjolras that she showed more dedication to their cause then Les Amis did. There really wasn't much else for them to do until they had the banks, so they left one by one, until eventually all that remained were Enjolras, Combeferre and the girl. The men were going over their strategy once again when Eponine looked up, surprise slashed across her face.

"Where is everyone?"

'Ferre laughed. "They've been gone for hours, darling."

"Oh. I almost have it. I would have finished already but there were several traps I had to advoid that would have led them straight here."

"Well, clearly they don't want a repeat of last time." Combeferre laughed. "I heard it was 3 billion dollars!"

"Sorry to disappoint you monsieur. It was only two." She laughed.

"So, you're a billionaire, yet you're still a stripper?" Enjolras asked. 'Ferre gave him a look Enjolras had grown used to. It meant that he had said something rude and uncomfortable. Enjolras ignored it.

"My father and his gang are billionaires, monsieur." She answered coldly. "I left them not long after that heist. Of course I was cut off from the funds, and a girl has to pay for school some way."

"You go to school?"

"Are you so surprised? I might be fantastic at it, but I have higher hopes in life then stripping for disgusting rich men."

"Are all your 'clients' rich?"

"Yes."

"Anyone famous?"

Eponine looked at him for a moment, with a smile that said she had a secret. "Did you know the king prefers black lingerie to red? And likes American music? I would have him down as classical music, but I suppose that's just his head adviser. What's his name again? Something Moreau?"

Enjolras laughed loudly. "You want me to believe you poll danced for King Louis and James Moreau?"

"I don't want you to believe anything. I told you a story and you can decide for yourself to believe it or not."

"But is it true?"

"Yes. They pay very well. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that your tax dollars put me through my first two years of University."

Enjolras was render speechless, something he was not accustomed to. Combeferre excused himself for the night, and Eponine went to follow him.

"Eponine?" She turned backed to him.

"Yes, Monsieur?"

"I want you back here at nine. The barricades will arise the two days after tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras woke up to the sound of someone in his apartment. He pulled the handgun out of his bedside table and crept out of his room. He held the gun behind his back, to hide it from the view of whoever it was. If it was his landlord or someone of the likes, and they saw the gun, the authorities would be called and he would be hanged within the hour. Gun laws were probably the strictest. Any weapon that could be used in a rebellion was strongly banned. Enjolras had to go through quite a bit of trouble to get his smuggled from the US. He stepped into his living room, not finding a hoard of the National Guard like he had almost expected, but Eponine, sitting at her computer typing quickly. She glanced at the gun, now hanging at his side, and then up to him, all without a look of shock or even surprise.

"I figured out what was wrong."

"With what?"

"There was a block around the system. It was very good, but I'm better."

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh! I can pick locks!"

"You picked that lock? Do you have any idea how much money I spent on that lock because it was 'unpick-able?"

She laughed loudly at that. She seemed strangely cheerful and girly to him. He knew very little of the girl, but he sometimes watched her when she was with Marius. Then she seemed quite and thoughtful and even a bit afraid of something. Enjolras told her his thoughts.

" I've really missed hacking."

"It makes you that happy?"

"I suppose."

Enjolras laughed. "What will you do in our new democracy when you don't need to anymore?"

"Just because I don't need to, doesn't mean I won't. I don't need to be doing this for you."

"Why are you?"

"Marius asked me to."

"Do you always do what Marius asks?"

"Why do you do that? Attack people for their actions and beliefs like that? It's like you're trying to break them down. Make me admit to something when I have nothing to admit to you."

That took Enjolras aback. He knew he did that. Continually ask questions until they were backed into a corner. He used it as a way to prove himself right or perhaps to make them question themselves. She was the first to call him out on it though.

"I'm making coffee." He said ignoring her questions. "Do you want some?"

She smirked at him, probably taking his silence on the topic as her winning. "Do you have tea?"

He walked to the kitchen and checked a cabinet. "I have peppermint."

"That would be lovely."

None of Les Amis came in that day. There was no real point. Eponine worked on the computer while Enjolras pretended to be busy. At around five that afternoon, Eponine stopped. The constant typing, or muttering under her breathe had become comforting, the silence unbearable without it.

She looked at Enjolras and smiled. "I'm in."

Combeferre and Courfeyrac were called. They all checked it over, and of course, she was indeed in. Enjolras sent a mass text to the others; **tomorrow at 7. **

"Thank you Eponine. This wouldn't be happening without you."

"You're welcome monsieur."

"I think it's probably best if you go home and stay away. You've done all you can do."

Combeferre looked uncomfortable. "I think she should stay."

"Yea…" Courf agreed. "Something unexpected could happen. She's the best we have. We could need her again."

"Don't I have some say in the matter?"

"Of course, mademoiselle."

"I think I would like to see this through."

"Wonderful." Combeferre grinned. The boys checked everything else. One final look over. It almost seemed unreal to Enjolras. Two years of planning for this moment, and here it was.

Eponine made to leave when Enjolras called her back. He said nothing until the other men had left.

"If you stay I cannot guarantee your safety."

"You forget. I've been in dangerous situations before."

"Are you never afraid mademoiselle?"

She smiled. "I'm always afraid monsieur. It's how one stays alive."

He smiled back at her. He glanced out the window, it had grown dark outside.

"Would you prefer to stay here for the night? It'll be an early morning, and I would prefer for my star computer hacker to be on the top of her game. I'll sleep on the couch of course; I'm not trying anything on you, I swear."

She laughed. "Sure."

He showed her to his room and grabbed some clothes and went for a shower. He had a longer then normal shower, running over every scenario in his head. The water started to grow cold, and he quickly got out, just in case Eponine wanted a shower as well. He went to put on his change of clothes, to realize he forgot to pick up a shirt. He pulled on his sweatpants and with the towel around his neck, wandered back to his room. She was still sitting on his bed, the exact place he had left her.

"Eponine?" She looked to be on the verge of screaming or crying or something else very unlike her. She was breathing faster than normal, and was looking at nothing with an expression of disgust and fear. Enjolras knelt down on the floor in front of her, and waited for her to say something. It took a few minutes, but eventually she asked in such a quite whisper he almost didn't hear her.

"We might all die tomorrow, eh?"

"I suppose so."

"Actually not tomorrow. They would torture us first. It could take days. Weeks. Then a public execution." She started talking louder and breathing faster, verging hysteria. "Oh God, they'll probably use a guillotine. How fucking ironic. We'll be humiliated. We'll be-"But Enjolras never heard what they will be, because she broke off, her fast breathing became broken sobs. Having no idea what to do, he pulled her down to the floor with him and held her against him until her anxiety attack calmed down some. He shushed her softly and awkwardly rubbed her shoulders. She pulled away after some time, and he watched her brush away tears from her checks, and smile self-consciously up at him.

"Didn't you do things like this with your father and his gang?"

"Yes. But this feels different."

"You could leave us, you know?"

"Do you really think that little of me?"

"I don't think little of you at all. I just don't see a point in you staying here, and putting yourself in harm's way. You could leave and hid for a while, or help rally the people when they rise if you wish that."

"Will they? Rise?"

"Yes. I think so. I think they've been yearning to rise since the revolution all those years ago. That's why the laws are so harsh. The king is very afraid."

"I like that idea. The king afraid of the people. That is the way it should be I think."

Enjolras looked at the girl. She was so very wise. It all dawned on him now that this was the last day in the world. In his world at least. Tomorrow would bring either a new era or it would bring death. And he refused to deny himself any simple pleasure for the sake of his ego. "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

"I would mind if that's all you did."


End file.
